


scorching hot

by hanjingyi (notbadbrat)



Series: kinktober2018 [8]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Couch Sex, Deepthroating, Dorks in Love, Frottage, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Nipple Play, PWP, Writober 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 12:48:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16854253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notbadbrat/pseuds/hanjingyi
Summary: You moan, both at the thought of giving him a blowjob in that position and at the lips suddenly licking at the underside of your arousal. Your hips thrust up in reflex, apologies ready on the tip of your tongue.“Be a good boy” Levi warned him, tone threatening and husky, lips going back to the task at hand. Besides, you don’t want to make him wait, right?





	scorching hot

**Author's Note:**

> Frottage/nipple-play/69 for #16 Kinktober 2018 | POV, 2nd person (blue list) for #16 Writober 2018

You don’t make it to the bed.

Levi crushes you on the couch under his weight, your beautiful boyfriend pinning you down on the cushions with a devious look -a look that makes shivers run up your spine. God, how sexy can he be when his eyes shine in lust and affection for you, right? You feel like you would gladly live the rest of your life under him like that, gazing forever in those dilatated pupils.

Levi’s hips snaps against yours and every coherent thought abandons you, making you gasp at the wonderful friction your cock is receiving. The raven hums, repeating the motion in hurried pushes, the rubs of your clothes on your most sensitive parts driving you both into a mad, almost painful rhythm.

Sex with him is always like that. Rough and intense, madly passionate, but also emotional and attentive, caring, just like him -and you love him for that, among other reasons.

You take his hair in a fistful and pull him in abruptly, smashing your lips against his and moaning loudly into his mouth, the vibration making the body above yours tremble in need and his hips slowing down, least you both come too soon.

His shirt disappears in hasty, uncoordinated tugs, and so does yours. He attacks your left nipples without warning, and you throw your head back, eyes widening and filthy whines slipping from your throat, uncaring of whoever of your neighbors might hear you.

“Le _VI_!” you cry out, back arching at a particularly delicious suck, teeth grazing your erect nipple tenderly, mindful of the torture Levi was providing them with.

The older man chuckles, giving the other nipple the same treatment while halting the thrusts of his hips, both your erections hard and leaking in your pants, ready for more.

He starts to slowly get rid of your slacks, hanging them on the back of the couch, moving carefully on your body -brushing against the right points, those he knows are sensitive enough to cause you a reaction without making you come on the spot.

When he is satisfied with the state of your angry-red nipples, he retracts his head, gazing at his work with pride and unfiltered desire in his eyes. You can’t contain yourself -you moan at the sight of your boyfriend towering over you, his knees caging your tights, animalistic instincts clear as day in his expression and barely visible irises, tongue moving on his teeth in a slow, calculated move.

“Ready for more, Eren?” he asked, admiring his handiwork -you, tamed and twitching under him- with a ravenous look, palm spread on his sternum and brushing down against his abdomen, capturing your eyes and making them follow his hand. You feel shaken, excited beyond reason, jealous of his touch -you want that hand to be yours, but you also want that hand on you.

“Yes” you manage to breath out, moaning again at the sight of his fingers teasing the hem of his untied pants and then disappearing into them, your own fingers curling in answer, gripping the cover on the couch in your fists.

He gets off the couch and looks up at you are once more, removing his slacks and boxers much quicker than he had planned to and bending over to give your mouth a hard, burning kiss, groans spilled without restrain, tongue lapping fervently against one another and fingers grasping tightly at each other’s hair, tugging and pulling roughly.

Levi is the first to move away, breath labored and a light smirk playing on his lips. He orders you to close your eyes and don’t peek, so you obey, heart hammering in your chest.

It doesn’t take much to feel the cushion under your head dip at both sides, mouth filling up with saliva when Levi’s cock brushes against your cheek. Your eyes open wide, marveling at the sight of his firm legs caging your head, his dick hanging heavy and hard in front of you, making your mouth water even more.

You moan, both at the thought of giving him a blowjob in that position and at the lips suddenly licking at the underside of your arousal. Your hips thrust up in reflex, apologies ready on the tip of your tongue.

“Be a good boy” Levi warned him, tone threatening and husky, lips going back to the task at hand. Besides, you don’t want to make him wait, right?

You raise your hands and take hold of his hips, neck stretching a bit to reach his cock and take it into your mouth, surrounding it with your heat. Levi’s movements stall a little, a groan sending delicious shivers to your length and making you buck up again with desperation.

Levi pins you down once more, leaving the sides of your dick and swirling his tongue against the head, sucking idly at it, making you go crazy.

You give him the same treatment, lapping greedily at each of his weak spot, Levi’s rhythm faltering more than once and his arousal driving into your hot cavern with small, restrained thrusts. Knowing that he was already losing in patience makes you smirk, and you can’t wait anymore.

Relaxing you throat, you take him whole, his length deep-throating you. Levi releases you and moans uncontrollably, his grip tightening painfully on your waist and tight, exactly what you needed. You start to hollow your cheeks, swallowing him with quick spasms of your walls, and you sense he won’t last much more.

You are so focused on giving him the best blowjob of his life that suddenly being at the receiving end of your own methods makes you almost gag around him, the further constriction of your mouth having Levi deep-throat you, too, moaning at the feeling of your hips thrusting up into him.

He shoves his cock in your throat with abandon and you start doing the same when you feel like he has a good rhythm on you, always mindful of not hurting him before letting go. Your whining and groaning grow more intense by the minute, the vibration making wonderful things at your heated flesh.

Levi is the first one to tap on your side, warning you that he is about to come, and you try to hold onto your own release to focus on his, sucking with renewed vigor and holding him tight when he comes down your throat -you swallow everything, something snapping inside of you and you barely manage to alert him with a slap of your own before your orgasm washes over your in a wrecking wave that runs all over your nerves, making everything tingle while Levi’s tired mouth milks you through it.

You both release each other’s spent length. The older man collapses on you, your body finally relaxing against the couch and welcoming your boyfriend in your arms when he turns and leans on your chest. You hold him tightly, a content sigh leaving you when he nuzzles your collarbone, chuckling drunkenly and stuffing it in little, sleepy kisses, making you feel cozy and warm.

“I love it when you go all sixty-nine on me” you say bashfully, laughing a bit when he starts tickling you with his lips against the side of your neck, his body stretching languidly on yours.

“You thought I didn’t know by now?” he asks rhetorically, snuggling a bit closer to you and throwing an arm across your abdomen and a leg around your waist, not minding the little chills you see running down his skin. You hug him more vigorously, tucking his head under your chin, trembling at the feeling of his lips against your shoulder and his fingertips doodling on your waistline.

Oh, you know. You know so well how good Levi is to you, how precious he has been since you two met, how many things of yourself you discovered thanks to him and his silent but firm presence. It’s impossible for you to imagine a life without him. Strangely enough, the same conviction seems to go on in his head, giving you a sense of peace you’ve never felt before him.

You squeeze him even more and close your eyes, grateful to have this beautiful man by your side.


End file.
